


AOSFicNet2 Challenge - July - A True Drabble

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Fic Net 2 Challenge, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Multi, Other, Triple Drabble, True Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 14:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19574563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: The drabbles (and double and triple drabbles) I wrote for the July AOSFicNet2 Challenge.





	1. FS + I Need A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking part in the AOSFicNet2 July drabble challenge where you have to write fics in 100,200 or 300 words.
> 
> Feel free to [leave me a prompt](https://lilsciencequeen.tumblr.com/) and a ship based on [this list](https://lilsciencequeen.tumblr.com/post/186074490446/aosficnet2-hello-aos-fans-were-excited-to)
> 
> This one was for rathxritter and came out slightly more angsty than planned! FS and I need a hug

Her head was leaning against the wall of the bunk, her legs curled under her. His heart broke at the sight, knowing that she would be hurting, blaming herself for the mission.

Things had gone wrong, countless people losing their lives, and she blamed herself. She always did but it wasn’t her fault.

It was never her fault.

He couldn’t blame her.

It had been the Inhuman, the one who had caused all the pain, all the death.

But like Atlas, she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and he wished that he could take the burden, carry it himself, but he knew that wasn’t possible.

But he could be here for her, he could comfort her and support her in all that came afterwards.

“I need a hug,” she whispered to him when she realised he had entered the room, her eyes wide as she stared at him, tears clinging to her lashes. And he didn’t even hesitate as he crossed the room, climbing on the bed and pulling her close, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, finding its natural place there, gentle sobs escaping her as she lay there, wrapped in his embrace.


	2. FS + Are You Flirting With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2minutes2midnight asked for FS and are you flirting with me.

“Are you flirting with me?” Jemma asked, looking up from her textbook, a sly grin on her face. He had been trying to ask her out for several minutes but hadn’t made much progress.

Fitz dropped his gaze, clearly nervous, as he stuttered out an apology.

“If you’re trying to ask me out, I wouldn’t object.”

His eyes widened at this. “You want… you want to go out with… with me?” He looked shocked and confused at this. She nodded. “So… you want… to go to dinner with me… tonight?”

She nodded, her smile softening. “I would love that Fitz.”


	3. FS + Give Me A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted FS and give me a chance

“Give me a chance!” she shouted at him. “Please!”

He shook his head, turning away from her, unable to be near her. “After what you did… how can I trust you?” There was hurt in his words, and she hated that she had caused him pain. Had hurt him.

“I didn’t… I had to go, I had to do that Fitz! Do you think I wanted to leave you? Do you think I wanted to hurt you? Again!” She was panting heavily, much more heavily than she thought that she would. “I left because I had to Fitz. I left because _I love you_!”

Panting, she stopped shouting, allowing her confession to hang in the air between them, silence filling the space between them, each passing moment becoming more uncomfortable than before.

His gaze dropped for a fraction of a second, his eyes dropping to her lips, and she knew that he knew that she knew. Because he didn’t object when she leaned in closer to him, closing the distance between them and kissing him.

“Give me a chance,” she breathed, her words mingling with his breath. “Please.”

“I will,” he whispered, leaning back in to kiss her once again.


	4. FS + I Thought You Were Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> besidemethewholedamntime asked for FS and I thought you were family

“I thought you were family?” he asked, looking at the woman standing beside the bookshelf. He had been staring at her for several minutes now, trying to work out where he knew her from and when she had asked, that’s all that he could think off. “That we were married. That you were my wife.”

He had no idea where it came from.

But it just felt right.

“No,” she whispered, trying to stop her voice from breaking. “No. We’re not…. We’re not married… I don’t even know you. I’m sorry.”

He didn’t know but she was.

Well had been.

She had been family.

His wife more specifically.

At least until the accident, the one where he had lost his memory.

He had woken up, not even knowing who she was.

He had lost all memories when he had woken up, nine days after the car accident.

She had come out unharmed, and hated herself every single day that she had, when he had lost so much.

She had tried to work things out with him, but there had been no connection, not anymore. So, she had left him, allowing him to recover in his own time.

It was running away, not that she called it that.

And here she was, months later, still hiding. Too scared to go back and face her past, whilst deep down knowing that each day that passed pushed her further and further away from him.

“Why are you still staring?” she whispered, wanting nothing more than this to be over. For him to walk away, to forget about her.

“I want… I want to ask you out. On a date. Do you want… would you want that? A date?”

She smiled a half-hearted smile.

One date couldn’t hurt.

Could it?

“I would love that.”


	5. FS + This Is Why I Fell In Love With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ready-to-kick-some-ass asked for FitzSimmons and this is why I fell in love with you

“This is why I fell in love with you,” he whispered, watching as she stood there, staring at stars in the sky, her eyes wide with wonder.

She was standing several feet in front of him, looking at the meteors that were shooting across the night sky, lighting up the inky blackness.

She had begged him to stay up with her and watch the shower, saying it something that she had been looking forward to. She had listed everything about the meteors, telling him the backstory behind the, the legends associated with them, and the childhood memories

At first, he hadn’t wanted to stay up, wanting to sleep instead but she had been relentless, clearly excited about this.

So he had agreed, saying that he would go.

And now that he was standing there, watching her light up with joy, he was glad he had agreed to go.

She was truly extraordinary, someone wonderful, someone he loved.

But he could never tell her how he felt.

He couldn’t ruin this, what they had.

Not now.

So his feelings, they remained a secret, his secret.

Maybe one day he would have the courage to tell her.

The courage to show her.


	6. Philinda + We Can't Keep This Up Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romanticmum asked for philinda and we can't keep this up forever

“We can’t keep this up forever,” she whispered, her tone harsh as she ducked her head away, unable to look at him for a moment longer. “We can’t keep this up.”

“Keep what up?” he asked, genuinely confused by her statement.

“Denying that you’re dying.” The words left her in a breath. “Pretending you’re fine. You heard what Simmons said. That this here…” She gestured to his chest, at his wound. “Is killing you.”

“Please,” he whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment, not wanting to ruin what had been such a nice day. “Let’s pretend for a moment longer."


	7. FS + Do You Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rathxritter asked for FitzSimmons and do you trust me?

Do you trust me?” she asked, hand outstretched, wanting him to take it.

“I don’t know you,” he stuttered, shaking his head. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Dr. Jemma Simmons. I’m with S.H.I.E.L.D. and you need to get out of here before it’s too late.”

“Why? I don’t understand what’s happening!” he shouted, looking around his lab, where things were the same as they’d always been.

“You know The Watchdogs? Well they’re after you. And the only way to keep you safe is to come with me.” Her hand was still outstretched. “Please.”

He took it, their fingers interlacing.


	8. FS + Is That My Shirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rathxritter asked for is that my shirt?

She was asleep on top of the duvet when he came home from work, Pesto curled up with her, and though he tried not to wake her up, her eyes still fluttered open as door creaked open.

“Hullo,” she whispered, smiling at him with sleepy eyes. “How was work?”

“It was fine. Is that my shirt?” He asked, sitting on the bed.

“Me and the bean missed you,” she told him, giving her bump a rub.

If she wanted to wear his shirts every day because it made her and the bean happy, well he would never object to that.


	9. FS + I Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rathxritter asked for fitzsimmons and I hate you

“I hate you…” Fitz began, the words drawn out, lingering in the air. “I hate you.”

“Fitz I…” she stuttered out in reply, unsure what to say, unsure of what to

“Are you?” he asked, looking up at her, eyes stormy. “Are you serious?”

“I am Fitz, and I’m so so sorry but I have to do this.” She gave him a small smile, hoping it would help.

“I can’t believe that you’re making me do this,” he grumbled. “I’m not doing this Jemma. You can’t make me.”

“Ugh Fitz,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “Just pick up four cards.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I've never actually played Uno, so I kinda guessed the 4 card thing....


	10. FS +Let's Run Away Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rathxritter wanted FS and let's run away together

“Let’s run away together,” he whispered, crawling into the bed with her, her head coming to rest on his chest, snuggling close to him. His lips pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Let’s be selfish and run away.”

“But what about…”

“Shush,” he whispered, taking the hand not wrapped in bandages and giving it a gentle squeeze, letting her know she didn’t have to speak, and recovery was the most important thing. “Jemma, you need to heal, to focus on recovery, to focus on… on anything else except S.H.I.E.L.D.” He sighed, thinking back to the other day, the explosion that she had been caught up in. Thinking about how it felt sitting beside her bed, waiting for her to wake up. “I want to leave, Jemma.”

She didn’t reply for a moment, thinking about what he had said. She remembered the explosion, being forced back by the shockwave. How she had thought that she was dying and about to lose him once again… “Where do want to run away to?” she asked, allowing her eyes to flutter shut, not to sleep but to simply rest, her husband’s voice flowing over her, his voice just as comforting as his presence.

“Perthshire.”


	11. Quakerider + So That's It? It's Over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whistlingwindtree asked for quakerider and so that's it, it's over? I made it happier than the prompt was and I left the tv show blank so you can chose what it is!

“So that’s it?” he whispered, leaning back, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Unable to believe what Daisy had just said to him. “It’s over?”

She nodded, trying not to look at him, not wanting to see the anger racing across his face. “That’s it. It’s over.”

“After all these years, and things just... just end like that!”

Daisy nodded. “It’s over. Years of watching, of theorising, wasted.” She shook her head. She hadn’t wanted the show to end like _that_ but it had.

“Screw that,” he whispered, turning it off, and leaning into kiss Daisy instead. “Screw that.”


	12. FS + Can I Kiss Your Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> libbyweasley asked for FS and can I kiss you right now.

“Can I kiss you right now?”

Jemma spun around from what she was making, beaming at him. “Fitz, we’re dating now. You don’t have to ask to kiss me. You… you just can.”

He stuttered over his reply, confused. “I… I don’t.”

She shook her head. “Of course you don’t Fitz. But the fact that you ask, it’s wonderful. I appreciate it, but if you want to surprise me when I’m making dinner, then I would never object.”

“So can I kiss…”

“Of course you can,” she told him, leaning in and closing the distance between the two of them.


	13. Quakerider + We'd Make Such A Cute Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whistlingwindtree asked for quakerider and we'd make a cute couple

“We’d make such a cute couple,” Daisy mused as he led her stumbling out of the bar, the Inhuman tripping over her feet every so often. “We’d make the cutest couple.”

“You think so?” he asked, trying not to laugh because the next week would be their first wedding anniversary. “You think we’d be a cute couple?”

She nodded, leaning in close to him. “I think we’d be the cutest couple.” Then she burst out giggling, her nose scrunching up, and a hiccough escaping her, then another.

Daisy had called him from the bar minutes twenty minutes early, during her bi-monthly ladies’ night with Jemma, professing her love for him, and how he was her favourite person ever. And with that phone call, he knew that she had had one shot too many and immediately made his way to the bar. Fitz had already arrived, and was with them, and when Robbie himself had arrived, he had taken Jemma with him, the biochemist close to falling asleep standing up.

It had taken some time for him to get Daisy into the Doge Charger, but eventually he managed to get her into her seat, and buckled in then was able to pull out of the parking space where he had illegally parked.

She continued to ramble on and on and then… there was snoring. She had fallen asleep in the car, her head resting against the window as gentle snores escaped from her open mouth. Robbie cast a glance at her, feeling the love in his heart grow even more somehow.

The past several years with her had been amazing, better than he had ever expected and getting to spend the rest of his life with her, as part of a great couple, it was something he was


	14. Mack&Fitz Bropt + You'd Be A Great Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2minutes2midnight asked for a Mack and Fitz Brotp and you'd be a great father.

“You’d be a great dad,” Mack told him, not even looking up from the project that he was working on.

“You think so?” the engineer replied. Though they had known for a few days, Jemma had only announced that she was pregnant that morning, everyone more than delighted at the news, but as the hours crept by, Fitz grew more and more nervous, worried that he would turn out to be like his father. “I just… I don’t want to be like him.”

Without even asking who he was, Mack just knew. “You’re nothing like that man. Not at all. Ever”

“How can you know?”

“I’ve known you for years now Fitz, and you have a good heart.”

“So fatherhood… you think that I can… you think that I’d be a good father?” Even hearing reassurances from Jemma, and Hunter and Daisy, he was still finding it hard to comprehend he could be an amazing father.

Mack nodded. “I do. I’ve seen how you are with Davis’ kid. How much he loves you. And if you’re anything like that with your own kid, then you’re going to be the best father ever.”

Fitz just nodded, hoping that Mack was right.


	15. FS + I'm Sick

“Mummy! Daddy! I’m sick!” The voice called out across the house, and Jemma rolled over, an involuntary groan. It had been a long night, with Peggy calling out to them different things that had been wrong with her, ranging from a sore throat to a headache to a sore stomach to feeling hot.

“The flu?” Fitz asked, and Jemma nodded, having suspected that she had caught it earlier that week in pre-school. He let out a sigh, knowing that it would be a long few days whilst she recovered if she was anything like he was when he was ill.

“Mummy!” She sounded irritated, as if she wanted nothing more than her parents in this moment. “Daddy! My tummy hurts!” She gave a cry, and Fitz knew he couldn’t make her wait.

“I’ll go and see her,” Fitz whispered, pressing a kiss to his wife’s forehead as he went to check on his daughter. “You rest. You need it.”

And she did, she had been up all night checking on Peggy every time she called out to her parents. So she watched her husband go, wandering what she had ever done to deserve someone so perfect, a life so perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [leave me a prompt](https://lilsciencequeen.tumblr.com/) and a ship based on [this list](https://lilsciencequeen.tumblr.com/post/186074490446/aosficnet2-hello-aos-fans-were-excited-to)


End file.
